


【嘎龙】自此与君共沉浮【七】

by liansweetener



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Summary: 本章涉及滴/蜡，spank，道具，限制行动，口/jiao雷的各位……您自便但可以保证 : 双方自愿，温馨，不见血，不暗黑





	【嘎龙】自此与君共沉浮【七】

**Author's Note:**

> （咳……本质sm文选手在写了几篇sp之后终于露出了真实面目……不过以后肯定也是sp居多）

“cut！”

“好了，大家今天辛苦了，录制结束了大家可以回了”

节目录制一直在赶进度，对于凌晨收工大家已经是见怪不怪，突然今天这么早就结束了，说不开心那是假的，成员们分成几批，该补觉的补觉，该聚餐的聚餐，闲得无聊的就堆在一起聊天

阿云嘎直直走向郑云龙，搂上郑云龙的脖子

“饿不饿，饿了我们去吃饭，不饿的话……”

阿云嘎顿了一下，意味深长地看向郑云龙，嘴唇向他凑近了些

“回酒店把自己收拾好了等我”

郑云龙睫毛轻颤，脚步一滞，舌尖却不自觉的快速在微红的唇瓣上舔舐了一下，他躲闪着阿云嘎直勾勾的眼神

“那…我……我现在回酒店”

郑云龙拨开阿云嘎有些不安分的手，往酒店的方向落荒而逃

阿云嘎看着郑云龙逃窜似的背影不免轻笑，那么多年了，对于这种事情，这人怎么还是这么难为情，他看了看表，还是决定先去找一下节目组

他转身推开导演组的门

“您好，请问有时间吗”

“有的有的”

“我来是想聊一下我和大龙的事情，可以吗”

阿云嘎坐在执行导演对面，脸上虽然依旧是淡淡的微笑，但语气却不容置疑

“虽然这是节目，我和大龙也很希望可以尽全力服从节目组的安排，不过……相比于竞争关系，我觉得合作关系更适合我们” 

阿云嘎抬眸，“关于我们的宣传路线，也许稍微改一下会更好，也会更自然一些”

虽说得隐晦，但意思表达非常清晰，王不见王的节目剧本是节目宣传一向追求的噱头，但比起千篇一律的套路，倒不如更真实些，即使这些其实绝不会对他们的关系有什么实质性影响，但他们对此做法都不予苟同，自从两人争首席那次开始，阿云嘎就想来谈谈这件事了

对面沉默了一会，这几期节目下来，王不见王的剧本根本没有影响到他们组cp的进度，cp粉倒是直线上升

“那…好的，这个你不用担心了”

“谢谢您” 阿云嘎稍稍松了口气，道谢后就出了门，在回酒店的路上，阿云嘎找了家餐馆坐着，他想着还是去给他俩打包个什么比较好，他一边等着打包的饭菜，一边想着，他的大龙在干什么呢……他…已经准备好了吗……

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

跟阿云嘎分开之后的郑云龙直接回了酒店，坐在沙发上休息了会儿，便脱了衣服拿着简易灌肠器去洗澡了，在浴室里认认真真一丝不苟清洗自己的郑云龙看着镜子里面色微红的自己，热水生出的雾气在一缕缕头发上凝结成水滴，一滴一滴地往下掉，从自己的锁骨，到胸膛，一道道痕迹划下，郑云龙抬手撩了一下头发

“妈的，便宜阿云嘎了”

他擦擦身体走出浴室，打开衣柜，从衣柜里拿出一个小箱子，那是他和阿云嘎的秘密

他拿出gang/塞，手铐，藤条，还有低温蜡烛，把部分道具消毒之后，一件一件，整整齐齐排放在床边，自己跪上床，正面对着床头，双膝打开45度角，慢慢伏低上身，脸侧着枕在手臂上，等待着他的嘎子的到来

他们是从什么时候开始尝试这些的呢，随着时间推移，他们的接受度和开放程度都一次次被对方开发，阿云嘎的花样渐渐多了起来，而郑云龙也恰好乐得如此，只当是情侣间的增进感情的小情趣了

滴！

郑云龙听见了刷房卡的声音，他的嘎子回来了，他动了动有些许酸痛的腿，调整了一下姿势，喉咙急促地上下滚动，他不可避免的有些紧张，即将来临的是什么呢，他是否有什么步骤遗忘了，郑云龙紧张的等待着

可意料之中的疼痛没有落下，房间里是一片让人窒息的安静，郑云龙不敢回头看，可是一层层恐惧却无法阻挡地蔓延上全身

我身后的人…不会…不是嘎子吧……郑云龙被自己可怕的想法吓到了，他猛的回头，看见了有些面容有些呆滞的嘎子，松了一口气的同时，郑云龙无语了

“你干嘛呢……吓死我了”

“……” 

“不…我在想……我们家大龙，什么时候这么骚了呢～”

阿云嘎如愿以偿的看见了郑云龙嗔怒的脸

他阿云嘎刚进门没几步，就看见一丝不挂的郑云龙乖乖的跪在床上，裸着的臀冲着自己，腿还张着，身下的隐秘部位几乎一览无遗，阿云嘎几乎是一瞬间就感觉到了体内的欲望在熊熊燃烧

阿云嘎暂时压下自己的欲望， “还敢回头”

“不…不是” 

啪！

一巴掌扇上郑云龙的臀

“不许动，知道吗”

阿云嘎一边说一边往下不断落巴掌

“知…啊……知道了”

阿云嘎满意的微笑，他勾起床边的手铐，看了看郑云龙

“大龙，我现在还不想锁住你”

“啊？怎么了”

啪！

带着惩罚力度的一巴掌狠狠扇过郑云龙的臀

“因为你还没有准备好”

“ ？”

他果然还是漏了什么吗，郑云龙心虚地想

可是阿云嘎没有慷慨的给他任何命令，只是加重了力度继续扇，阿云嘎嘴角微微的勾起一丝弧度，每一下都狠狠地打在郑云龙的左臀上

啪！

啪！

啪！

打到第六下时郑云龙轻轻动了下，“对不起嘎子…我…知道了……”

阿云嘎停手了，他看见郑云龙有些笨拙的往床头爬，勉强够到床头柜，拉开最下一层柜子，拿出了润滑液，跪回了原来的位置

“嘎子…你……帮帮我……好不好”

“我让你把自己收拾好”

“……”

“我想看你自己来”

阿云嘎蹙起了眉，转身走向沙发，皮鞋踩地的声音似乎一点点远了，郑云龙委屈又小心翼翼地回头看，他的嘎子坐在沙发上，正抱着手玩味地看着他

郑云龙只得在阿云嘎面前将润滑液慢慢送进自己身体里，他挤了太多，使得多出来的润滑液一点一点往下滴，滴在床单上，郑云嘎修长且骨节分明的手指慢慢压进身体里，一根手指，两根手指，直到第三根手指没入的时候，羞耻和快感接连作用在他身上，他在嘎子面前淫荡的自己做着扩张，他的嘎子，就在后面看着他呢

这时他感觉到一只手按在自己的腰上，然后一个冰凉的物体硬生生塞进了自己体内，他感觉被自己后面被撑得更开了，郑云龙微微颤栗着

“乖，做的不错” 阿云嘎毫不掩饰自己对郑云龙的赞赏，拍了拍郑云龙的臀，拿起手铐将郑云龙的双手铐上了，回到床边，细细地看着他的大龙

他一只手把郑云龙的腰毫不留情的往下按

“把屁股翘起来”

郑云龙乖乖照做，几秒后听见了按打火机的声音，他全身一抖，喘气声渐渐大了起来，他开始紧张了

“嘶……”

一滴蜡油滴在他的臀峰上，集中的痛感让他浑身发软，他的手抠住床单，等待着阿云嘎的继续

“啊……啊嘶……嗯……”

一滴接着一滴的蜡油滴下，阿云嘎拿着低温蜡烛在手里慢慢摇着，等到蜡油积的多些再一下倒下，他认真而专注，毫不理会郑云龙难忍的喊叫，他像一位画家，在专属于自己的画布上肆意发挥

郑云龙抖得厉害，可是他稍微一动，身后的人就恶意的将蜡油往他的私密地带上滴，郑云龙只能死死抓着床单，小口的喘着气

不知过了多久，似乎身后的人玩够了，停手了，郑云龙得到了短暂的恢复时间，可是身后滴下来的已经冷却的蜡油还留在皮肤上，让他有些难受

“嘎子……你……帮我弄下来吧”

“不休息一下吗？”

“啊……不用……先弄下来再休息吧……我难受……”

“呵，当然可以”

郑云龙隐约感觉到了有一点不对，但是已经晚了

啪！

“啊！”

一鞭抽上郑云龙的臀，一小块蜡被打了下来

“……你！”

“闭嘴” 

阿云嘎冷冰冰的语气全然没有以前的温柔，郑云龙瞬间闭上了嘴，一声也不敢出

啪！

啪！

啪！

………

郑云龙强忍着痛，还得努力把屁股撅高方便阿云嘎下手，一番折腾过后郑云龙甚至被逼出了生理泪水，眼睛通红，被欺负得凄凄惨惨，心间却又涌起一股说不清的兴奋

郑云龙沉醉在这场欲仙欲死的游戏里，渐渐的有些晕晕乎乎的

后来不知怎的他已经到了阿云嘎的怀里，被阿云嘎轻声哄着，像一只备受宠爱的小猫，窝在主人身上

郑云龙在阿云嘎怀里推推搡搡间，摸到了阿云嘎腿间的勃起，郑云龙轻笑了一声

“嘎子，今天用嘴好不好”

阿云嘎动作顿了一下，“你的嗓子是用来唱歌的……”

“没事的……” 说完便拉下阿云嘎的裤链，连带着扯下他的内裤，稍微做了下心理准备便一下含了进去

郑云龙不会做深喉，阿云嘎也一向不舍得让他做深喉，但是郑云龙小心翼翼又认真努力的样子极大的取悦了阿云嘎，他用手扶着阿云嘎的下身，轻轻的吸吮着

阿云嘎隐约看见郑云龙红红的舌尖在自己的阴茎上舔舐，湿热的口腔将阿云嘎巨大的性器尽力的接纳，阿云嘎的胸口剧烈起伏，眼前的景象过于诱惑

郑云龙时不时仰起头，眼神迷离的看着阿云嘎，目光里浸满了爱意，他的舌尖沿着阿云嘎巨大的性器来回移动，再退出来时牵出一段银丝，继而认真而虔诚的亲吻他的顶端，郑云龙嘴角带笑，顶端分泌的液体让他更加兴奋，不久，他听见了阿云嘎越来越沉重的呼吸声，他快到了

阿云嘎一手按上郑云龙的肩想要把他推开，但郑云龙双手扶上阿云嘎的腰，强行忍着下颌的酸痛和有些管控不住而流下的口水，将阿云嘎的阴茎顶得更深

阿云嘎射了

“唔……咳…咳咳……”

“大龙！没事吧大龙，谁让你这样了”

郑云龙不可避免的呛到了，可是他还是完完全全把阿云嘎的精液都咽了下去，甚至缓过来之后还舔了舔嘴角流下的残余精液

“唉”

阿云嘎叹了一口气

“你又不听我的话了”

说着把郑云龙的肛塞一下拔了出来，啵的一声引得郑云龙脸上的绯红更加明显，阿云嘎把郑云龙推倒在床上，完完全全压制住郑云龙，因为不适应而微微开合的后穴，仿佛是对阿云嘎的盛情邀请，阿云嘎将手指插了进去，看着郑云龙有些僵硬的身体，恶趣味地把手指在里面搅了搅，如愿以偿的听见了他体内搅动的水声，郑云龙疼得身体往前一倾，可后面却又紧紧的吸住阿云嘎的手指，他明明是在躲避，可身体的本能却在迎合着阿云嘎

阿云嘎俯身吻上郑云龙还沾着些精液的唇，唇齿厮磨，缠绵悱恻，阿云嘎慢慢往下，不失温柔地吻过他的锁骨，又在他胸上的那一点停留，另一只手毫不留情地捏上另一边，细细揉捏，郑云龙难忍的呻吟出声，感觉身下那物有些胀痛，他想要被阿云嘎填满，他想要阿云嘎的全部

“嘎子…我…受不了了…进来吧”

“如你所愿”

阿云嘎长驱直入，一下又一下猛烈的在郑云龙的身体里冲撞，剧烈的冲撞一时激得郑云龙有些受不住，可阿云嘎在这方面仿佛是天赋异禀，很快便找到了敏感点，接下来的每一次抽插，都狠狠的碾过去，伴随而来的是郑云龙越来越大的呻吟声，阿云嘎的眼神在他身上游移，看着郑云龙被自己肏得失神的模样，多么诱人，又多么纯情

郑云龙的确有些不清醒了，除去不可避免的疼痛，他脑子里只剩下了快感和被自己爱的人进入的兴奋，阿云嘎如同天神一般降临在自己的生命里，他的天神和他，一起沉溺在这场声势浩大的情事中，不可自拔，亦在劫难逃

………

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

本章没了，emm也可能有后续吧……


End file.
